Forum:Multiple Characters Articles
Since the situation with Abdullah and Jeet, I think we should talk this through and decide how to deal with multiple character articles. In my opinion, characters who are introduced together and have very little change since they operate together and fall together, with an official team name, like Funk Brothers, Yeti Cool Brothers, Hyena Three, and so on, should be named by their team names. With no team names whatsoever, like Sodom and Gomorrah, Abdullah and Jeet, and , should be split. I mean, look at Bushon and Stevie, they appear at different tracks and times, and they have no interactions with each other, so separate, they don't have enough to keep them in one article. Also, for Mozu and Kiwi, I think we should change their article name to Square Sisters, consistent with Yeti Cool Brothers and such. 19:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Starts Here I agree this should be the rule. Merge the articles that are part of a team, separate the articles that have "and" in their title. 19:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yup, and like you said, we'd be merging Aunt with her children if we did so for multiple characters articles. No matter how little difference there are, multiple characters without a proper team name should stay as two or more articles. 19:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) That's a good way to deal with those articles, I agree with you. Also, I think in the event the characters would have different categories, then they should still be separated. Honestly, I wouldn't mind separating them all. (Edit conflict) But even so, what defines a "team" enough to merge them? I mean, some teammates are individualistic enough to maintain their status as one page for each person, like Carue and the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad. 19:20, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree, its unorganized if we put on some multiple character articles both of their names and on some others the group name. In my opinion we should always put the group name. 19:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yep, Square Sisters sounds better, for consistency sakes. Now for another matter: Poppy and Pansy. We still don't know who is who, just a vague idea on seiyu. How to deal with these two? 19:24, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's also the Decalvan Bros, The Riscky Bros and of course we can't split articles like Danny, Denny and Donny. Nevermind, never knew thet have a team name. 19:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I think that if two or more characters belong to a team but defer from each other we should have separate articles but also create an article for the team itself. Eg create a page about Sham and one about Bachi but also create an article about their team the Nyaban Bros. But this should be done only if there is much information about the characters. 19:26, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree that characters introduced together as part of a named group should be together, but it should also apply to characters introduced together with close enough parallel histories regardless of whether or not they have a team name so long as the history section doesn't become jumbled. Sodom and Gommorah might have slightly different histories, but they are still a pair and the histories don't differ enough that it would be confusing. Same with Abdullah and Jeet if not more so. They were introduced together and so far have had the exact same histories. Sff9 mentioned on the Abdullah and Jeet talk page to look at these on a case by case basis, which I think is what we should do here. 19:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) And what about the Square Sisters? Should we change Mozu and Kiwi into their team name? 19:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Square Sisters sounds horrible and they were only called that once. Most common name is the one that needs to be used. SeaTerror (talk) 19:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) (edit conflict)Do we even know if that was the official team name for them, as you put it? It could have just been some kind of colloquialism used to refer to them as a pair. I think they were called the Square Sisters as much as they were called simply Mozu and Kiwi. 19:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Then we can say the same for "Nyaban Brothers". 19:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Split them 19:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) The Square Sisters? 19:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) They shouldn't be split. Their histories are too similar. 19:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) If you don't rename them to Square Sisters then split them 19:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) That's hardly a team name. It was used maybe twice just to refer to them as a collective, not as anything with any type of renown. 19:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Renown or not, it's the best we got. 19:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) But still, it was used at most twice, both times informally. 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Then Mihawk's "Strongest Slash in the World" under Yoru's attack list, is also as such. That aside, we definitely should split Bushon and Stevie at least. 20:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they at the very least need to be split. 20:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, no more arguments for Bushon and Stevie? Then we can split, no need for polls. And now, for others... Square Sisters, and the rest of the team names and other characters. How to deal with them all? 20:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Like Sff9 said earlier elsewhere, on a case by case basis. I recommend setting up some sub-discussions on here with size 3 heading to keep things organized and in check. 20:17, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, what should the three headings be? 20:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Whatever has merging/splitting potential, so the Square Sisters and the Nyaban Brothers. 20:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But shouldn't we set up some guidelines on what qualifies a split/merge first? 20:23, May 13, 2013 (UTC)